Smart devices are electronic devices capable of communication via networks, often wireless, for the exchange of data. Smart devices are often user reconfigurable and might operate autonomously in some implementations. Smart devices are becoming increasingly popular as Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices, and more particularly, to connected-home systems. Presently, smart devices are controlled based upon direct user input, time schedules, and/or proximity sensors. This control scheme limits the functionality of smart devices.